Drowning For You
by BigTimeNinjaXD
Summary: Kendall, Carlos, and James are all having a fun day at the pool. What they dont know is that Logan cant swim. Will a practical joke go too far?
1. Chapter 1

Drowning For You

Chapter One:

It was a normal day for the boys of Big Time Rush. Gustavo had given them the day off, as he had other things to take care of, and they had decided to spend the warm L.A. day by the pool. Carlos, Kendall and James were all splashing each other in the pool, while trying to stay afloat. Logan was doing what he usually did, sitting in a chair, reading one of his many medical journals, this one in particular being about the phobias of the mind and possible causes of them.

Logan was so absorbed in his book, that he didn't notice the guys shouting at him to get into the pool. It took a fairly big splash, courtesy of Carlos, to jolt Logan out of his seat, and over to where the boys were now sitting at the edge of the pool.

"Come on Logan, you never get into the pool! We need a fourth person to actually play an even game in here!" whined James, who was uncharacteristically uncaring about how his hair looked. It was just something that happened when they were all playing together.

"Yeah Logie, the waters nice, you should get in with us!" said Kendall.

"Come on Logan! Pretty Please with sugar on top!" begged Carlos.

Logan hated disappointing them, especially when, as he was saying no, Carlos' bright and happy face looked sad and disappointed. But as much as he wanted to get in with them, he couldn't. Logan Mitchell didn't know how to swim. He'd only ever told one person, his girlfriend Camille, who when she asked Logan to swim with her, and was turned down, ignored him for a week until he finally told her his embarrassing secret.

"Sorry guys, maybe some other time…" he said, and started to walk away back to his book.

The other three weren't satisfied with that answer, and decided that if they couldn't get Logan in the easy way, they'd have to get him in the hard way. That meant dumping him into the pool. They all ran over to Logan and, ignoring his near hysterical pleas to be put down, dumped him into the closest part of the pool, which would just so happen to be the deep end.

He landed in the pool with a small splash, and the other three were nearly on the floor in their laughter, waiting for Logan's outburst, but were stopped as soon as Camille came over.

She walked up to the three, and curious, asked "Hey guys, have you seen Logan? He was supposed to meet me here now."

The three began laughing, and pointing towards the pool, where they assumed Logan had surfaced, said "W-we tossed h-him in the p-pool!"

They were not expecting what came next.

"What? Are you guys crazy? Logan CANT SWIM!" Camille yelled frantically.

They stoppe laughing and ran over to the pool edge.

"Where is he?"

"Do you see him?"

"There!" Kendall pointed to something at the bottom of the pool. He dove in and swam as fast as he could to the bottom of the pool. He grabbed Logan around the waist, and pushed off of the bottom of the pool, breaking the surface, handing Logan to James and Carlos, and getting out of the pool.

"Logan!" they shouted as they pulled him out of the pool.

He ran over to where Carlos and James had laid Logan down. Logan was paler than usual. His lips were tinted blue. He was still dressed in all of his clothes that clung to his tiny frame. He looked so helpless.

Luckily, James had taken a lifeguarding course over the summer. He had mostly been paying attention to the girls there, because after all, lifeguards were hot. He was so thankful right now that he had paid attention to the CPR lesson.

"I-is he breathing?" asked Carlos, suddenly terrified.

James just leant over Logan's mouth to be sure.

"Damn! He's not breathing! Kendall! Call 911!" James shouted over to his friend, who quickly pulled out his phone, dialed the three numbers, and frantically explained the situation to an operator.

"James! An ambulance will be here in five minutes!" Kendall shouted over to his friend, who had already started CPR.

Now James was worried. He felt Logan's wrist. His pulse was slow and weak. Just from listening to one of Logan's many medical lectures he knew that was bad.

Kendall and Carlos must have been thinking the same thing, because they both had guilty looks on their faces.

James continued CPR for all five minutes before the paramedics tore Logan away from them and placed him onto a stretcher. They pulled him into the ambulance, doing a move vigorous version of CPR, using a few machines that were located in the ambulance.

The doors closed and the ambulance left, leaving three stunned teenagers staring after it. They had all heard the words of one of the paramedics.

"_Damn kid, don't do this, don't die!" _

Well that's chapter one! Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks SOOOO Much to: PurpleFr3ak, BTR-aholic, ms. nick jonas, a person-a paper-a promise, EmporerIndy, mandy124, CheekyBrunette, Musiclovesbest, JanelleL, and iCarlyfan101 for reviewing!

Thanks also to B is for Beyond, bonezcrusher41, tmp1114, MKBunny, squoctobird, NoctePluvia, TasminTijmensen, and BigTimeLoganLover for favoriting/ adding a story alert for this!

Thanks again! Here is the second and final chapter of Drowning For You. Enjoy!

Drowning For You

Chapter Two:

Logan was rushed away in the Ambulance, with the paramedics working to resuscitate him.

Kendall, Carlos, and James were all stunned by the words of the paramedic. The thought of _What if Logan died? _ran through each of their heads, bringing tears to their eyes. Shaking that thought out of his head, Kendall took charge again, as the unofficial leader of the group and ran to where all of their junk was for the pool, grabbing his car keys and his phone, throwing the phone to James.

"James, call my mum, tell her what happened and to meet us at the hospital, we're going there now in my car."

James just nodded, pressing #3 on Kendall's speed dial to call Mrs. Knight while he and Carlos jumped into the passenger seats of Kendall's car.

Kendall drove over the speed limit, racing down the highway to the nearest hospital in LA. They reached the hospital in a few minutes, right behind the ambulance carrying Logan. They ran to the ambulance to see that Logan had an oxygen mask placed over his face, and the paramedics were rushing him into the hospital.

They ran in too, only to be stopped in the waiting room told that they would have to wait out here before the doctor could come and talk to them. Knowing there was nothing more they could do, they all sat down; James nervously twirling his lucky comb, Carlos tapping his foot and chewing on his bottom lip, and Kendall rubbing his face in his hands.

Minutes later, Mrs. Knight ran into the waiting room with Katie, frantically looking around for her boys. Yes, _her _boys. Seeing them close to the OR doors, she ran over to them, Katie in tow, giving them all big hugs. Feeling like she'd comforted them enough, she asked them what they knew.

"Not much mum, he - he wasn't b-breathing wh-when the paramedics g-got to the p-pool, and - and he had a - a mask or something to help him b-breathe when he g-got here." Kendall said, breath hitching every now and then in an attempt to not cry.

"Oh, Logan" Mrs. Knight sighed, looking at the distraught boys.

They waited for about ten more minutes before James finally couldn't take it anymore.

"OH MY GOD THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!" He stood up and shouted to the other two boys.

"He- he told me once when we were 6 that he couldn't swim! I - I just thought he'd gotten over that and learned! It was ten years ago! Oh god, Its all my fault!"

Carlos and Kendall had brought him back to sit down.

"James, you couldn't have known! I knew he couldn't swim when we were six, but I thought he'd learned too!" said Carlos, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"You guys, If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I kept asking him if he wanted to swim, b-but he said he cant! I just thought he didn't want to! I made fun of him for it! He knew i was joking, but still!"

"Kendall-" James began, but was cut off by a doctor entering the room.

"Logan Mitchell?" he called out, not expecting three teenage boys, a worried mother, and an eleven year old girl to rush up to him.

"I assume you are his friends and family? Very well then. Follow me, we'll talk when we get to Logan's room." The doctor said before leading them away from the waiting room. No one dared to talk, afraid they'd miss anything the doctor would say.

They walked down the hallway to a room in the ICU, room 209, where the doctor held the door open for the small group to enter.

They were shocked when they walked into the room. Carlos started to cry, causing James to hold onto him. Kendall sunk into a chair by Logan's be, wondering how he let all of this happen. Katie was visibly upset, as was Mrs. Knight.

Logan was about as pale as the white hospital sheets he was laying on. He had an oxygen mask on his face, an IV and heart monitor in his arm.

"He should be waking up soon, but the high risk of infection in his lungs is very dangerous, so we have him on antibiotics to try to stop any infections from forming. Any that do form could be possibly fatal." The doctor said before walking out of the door, leaving the small group alone with Logan.

Twenty minutes passed before Logan started to wake up. He drowsily opened his eyes, scanning the unfamiliar room, probably trying to find out what had happened. He saw the distraught boys talking to each other next to him, and tried to talk, resulting in a coughing fit.

"LOGAN!" Kendall was the first to turn around and run (about two feet) to his friend, patting him on the back. James handed Logan a cup of water that he drank shakily after slowly removing his oxygen mask.

"Logan, I'm so, so, so, sorry!" Kendall cried out, tears pooling in his eyes.

"US TOO!" said Carlos and James at the same time.

"Guys? What exactly happened?" Logan said, obviously confused.

"Logie, we were just joking around at the pool, and you weren't getting in, and we wanted you to have fun! But we tossed you in, and we thought it was hilarious so we started laughing, and then Camille told us you couldn't swim! So I dove in and got you and James tried CPR, and the ambulance got there and brought you here and IM SO SORRY LOGIE!" Kendall said in one breath.

"Kendall, I'm fine, Im sorry i didn't tell you all i couldn't swim, i thought you understood my hints." said Logan.

Kendall was about to say something, but the doctor came back in.

"Ah Logan, I see you're awake, now We're going to keep you overnight for observation, but in the morning you should be cleared to leave, with a prescription for some more antibiotics." He turned to the other boys. "As for you boys, visiting hours are over-" He was met with several complaints from the boys, "BUT, for you all I will make an exception. There are two unused cots over that side of the room, as well as a pul out couch here. I will have a nurse bring you blankets."

"Thanks so much!" Carlos ran up and hugged the doctor before jumping onto one of the cots, as james did with the other, claiming them for the night, leaving Kendall to grumpily sulk over to the couch.

Logan just shook his head, quietly muttering "This is gonna be a LONG night…" as James and Carlos started arguing over what they should watch on the small TV in the room while Kendall tried many times, all unsuccessful, to open up the pull-out couch into the bed. He rested his head onto the pillow and with the sounds of his friends beside him, he fell asleep.


End file.
